


She's a Lady.. Kinda..

by missmilkmoon



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Engineering, F/M, Fluff, I failed my math quiz cause I decided to write this instead, I wrote this instead of studying, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Love, Love Confessions, Miu Iruma's Lab, Miu calling Kiibo "Kiibaby", Out of Character?, Robot/Human Relationships, Secret Crush, Singing, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmilkmoon/pseuds/missmilkmoon
Summary: Kiibo asks Miu to make modifications for him in order to try and win the heart of a lady. Little does she know, she happens to be said lady.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu/K1-B0
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	She's a Lady.. Kinda..

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write Miu for the life of me so I'm so sorry if she sounds like Mondo I write them the exact same way 🤠
> 
> Also it might not be the best since I wrote this during lunch in school, but I hope you enjoy anyway!

Miu Iruma was tinkering away at her workbench, humming along to the explicit rock music blasting in her headphones, when she heard the faint sound of her lab door open and close. The vulgar engineer pulled down her headset, glaring at the entrance. Her gaze softened when she saw Kiibo in the doorway. "Whaddaya want, shortass?" She asked, leaning against the table. She watched as the robot grew embarrassed, his cheeks becoming red with blush. "Sh-shortass?! I told you to call me Kiibo-" "I'm just messin' with ya, Kiiboy, jeez. Take a fuckin' joke." She huffed, quickly flipping her hair to prove her annoyance at the robot.

"O-Oh.." He fiddled with his fingers, taking a mental note of the nickname she used. "W-well, um, I was j-just hoping.." "Get to the damn point." "Right. Um, I was wondering if you could improve my voicebox for me? N-nothing dramatic! Just a small tweak.." Miu raised a brow, looking the metal boy up and down. "Yer voicebox? Why?" She asked. "Um.." He blushed, covering his face with his hands. "Th-there's someone I want to.. impress... by singing.." The pink-haired woman laughed. "I see," She said with a smirk. "Ya wanna woo some poor lady into bed so you two can get it on, right, ya lil' lovemunchkin?" She slung her arm around his shoulder, cackling.

"Wh-wha?? Wh-what kind of p-person do you take me for??" Miu winked, gently nudging Kiibo's arm. "C'mon, don't take everything so seriously, Kiibaby. I'll get started on the mods. Sit over there, I gotta grab my tools," She said as she gestured to a stool next to her workbench. He complied. "Scooch," She said, rotating him so his back faced her. She pushing his head down slightly so a panel on the back of his neck was exposed. "Are ya sure ya don't wanna be powered off?" He nodded. "No pain receptors in the back of my neck, remember?" "Oh. Yeah. Right." She yawned.

Kiibo glanced back at her. "Are you alright?" "Eh? Yeah, I'm fine, Kiibaby." With a pat to his head, she went back to work. He spoke up again. "You really should get more sleep, Iruma. It isn't healthy to stay up working on projects all the time." The engineer didn't respond for a few beats. "Ya don't need to worry 'bout me, Kiibaby. I'm doing just fine. Sure, I may have pulled one too many all-nighters paired with too many cups of coffee, but I'll live." She leaned over, kissing his cheek. "Thanks for actually caring, though," She said as she ruffled his hair.

He smiled softly, touching his cheek.

Miu stopped her work. "Pause. I gotta get a hairband." She grabbed an elastic from beside Kiibo, who looked back at her as she gathered her dusty pink hair into a messy bun. She met his eyes. "I know I'm drop dead gorgeous an' all, but Imma need you to stay still." He chuckled nervously, grabbing the back of his neck out of habit before she wrenched his arm away, earning a squeak from the surprised robot. "Don't touch your damn neck, dumbass! You could fuck up the wiring. Stay. Fucking. Still." She rolled her eyes before continuing to tinker with his neck.

After a few minutes passed, Miu shut the plate. "Alright, Kiibaby, it's done. Go get yer girl!" She exclaimed with a friendly pat on the back.

"Actually, Miu, would you happen to have a guitar with you on hand?" She thought for a moment. "Nope." "Oh, th-that's fine-" "I'll bet the music room has one! Stay right here, don't move." Miu excitedly sped off before Kiibo could stop her. He sighed. Why did he have to have a crush on such an enthusiastic-and admittedly foulmouthed-girl? Why couldn't he have had a crush on Shuichi, or Rantaro, or even maybe Korekiyo? He smiled, running his hands through his hair.

The inventor came speeding back into the lab, raising an acoustic guitar over her head to show off her victory. "I-Iruma! Please put that down before you drop it, we don't need it breaking!" She cackled. "Oh my god, Kiibaby, you can be such a narc. It'll be fine. Besides, I have tons of money from my inventions, I'm sure Ibuki wouldn't mind if I bought her a new one, just look at this thing." The guitar did have a few scratches here and there, but it wasn't terrible.

"Ya know, when did you even learn how to play guitar? I never programmed you to do that, and there's nothing in your programming that makes you." He cleared his throat. "Well, I.. I kinda learned it just for this occasion. All thanks to Kuwata for teaching me, though." She smirked. "That rowdy ass upperclassman? Jesus, how do you put up with that sonofabitch?" Kiibo laughed, causing Miu to break into a smile. "What's so funny, hot stuff?" "Nothing, nothing, you just underestimate how unruly you can be yourself."

"Alright, alright, shut up ya piece of scrap metal. Go romance your crush or whatever, get." She shooed him away as he stood up, moving the stool back to where she was sitting previously at her workbench. He stood there, contemplating whether or not he should tell her. "Well? What're ya still doing here?" He turned to face her.

"Actually, Miu, um.." He strummed the guitar gently, expertly moving his fingers for different chords, avoiding eye contact with Miu. "I wrote this myself, actually.." He said softly before starting to sing. Miu mentally patted herself on the back for his amazing vocals before returning her attention to him. The glorious, short, ro-boy standing in front of her, singing to his heart's content. Singing to _her_.

She melted as she realized what was actually going on, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle her soft whimpering. Kiibo suddenly stopped to look at Miu, shocked to see tears starting to roll down her cheeks. "Oh my god, Iruma, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!!" He hurried over, grabbing a clean towel from her desk and dabbing her tears. She laughed. "N-no, it's fine Kiibaby, I just.." Miu smiled. "God, I love you so much. I had no fuckin' clue you liked me.. I just kinda figured you thought I was annoying." He rested his cold hands on her chin, lifting her face up so her eyes met his.

"Of course not, Miu. You're the most beautiful, intelligent, sophisticated woman I know. Well, maybe that last part was a stretch, but all the rest was true." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a spontaneous kiss. Miu mentally screamed with joy as he reciprocated. Unlike what she initially thought it would be like, the kiss was soft. Tender, almost. His lips were warm, like a human's. They stayed like that for what felt like hours as they enjoyed each other's presence before Miu had to pull away for air.

Once she caught her breath, she gazed back into his eyes. "Sorry 'bout how sudden that was. Wanna do it again?" He nodded, and they kissed once more. She took her hair out of the bun, delight crawling up her spine as he ran his hands through it. They pulled apart and Miu gave him a tight hug. She took a deep breath. "I love you so much, Kiibaby."

".. I.. love you too, Miu."


End file.
